Willowstar's Fate
by oleed1
Summary: Willowkit and her sister, Dawnkit are like no kits before them. They have been given a power that is only controllable by the other being alive. They are like to moon and the stars. Unless they are in perfect harmony they will create great havoc among the clans. So what will happen in this story of, forbidden love, uncontrollable power and of course undying loyalty!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Lightningclaw woke up to the muffled sound of a cat in agonising pain. His first thought was, the kits are coming! He had waited 4 long moons for these kits to come, an overwhelming sense of joy welled up inside him, he was to become a father! Lightningclaw quietly yet quickly sprinted towards the queens den, only to be blocked by Wildpaw, the apprentice of Dawnclan's medicine cat, Jewelswirl. Another agonising wail arose from the moss covered den but this time another calm voice spoke softly, "You must be brave Spiritclaw, these kits aren't going to come out by themselves you know!"

Lightningclaw tried to barge past Wildpaw using brute force but the stubborn apprentice had wedged himself in the entrance and by the look on his face no-cat could persuade him to move his sandy brown paws away from the leaf-littered entrance. "I need to see Spiritclaw, urgently!" mewed Lightningclaw, desperation obviously showing in the tone of his voice.

Wildpaw glared at Lightningclaw "No visitors allowed, until the kits are born, Jewelswirl is too busy."

Lightningclaw glared back at Wildpaw fiercely, obviously the young apprentice had the same irritating stubbornness that his older mentor has too. "Visitor? I am not just a visitor I'm her mate! I demand to see Spiritclaw now!"

Still the young apprentice didn't seem to be bothered that he was being given a direct order from a senior and well respected warrior. "Uh-huh and when I let you in to the tiny den that barely has enough room for two slim cats, let alone a rather large tom and his sky-high ego, what exactly are you going to do to supposedly help Spiritclaw give birth to these kits?"

Anger boiled deep inside Lightningclaw's soul, how dare he speak to him like that! "I could help!"

Wildpaw rolled his eyes at Lightningclaw "What are you going to do, coax them out by annoying them?"

"Maybe I would be able to help if I was actually in the den instead of talking to you, as incredibly interesting as you maybe." Growled Lightningclaw sarcastically, frustration was starting to glint in his eyes.

"Oh and who is supposed to explain to Jewelswirl why you are in there, certainly not me that's for sure." Mewed Wildpaw

At the mention of Jewelswirl, Lightningclaw instantly shut-up, as well-respected as he maybe, Jewelswirl was definitely not a cat he would like to get in an argument with, the silvery she-cat had a barbed tongue sharper than a thorn.

Wildpaw glanced at Lightningclaw triumphantly, the smug apprentice had one the dispute and he knew it.

Lightningclaw had been denied access to his own mate, and now he was left to pace around the empty clearing, the cold chill of leaf-bare biting viciously at his pelt.

Another painful yowl echoed across the protected clearing and then all was silent. Jewelswirl's soothing voice was mewing something but this time her voice was accompanied by another sound, Lightningclaw realised with a start that it was the sound of kits mewling!

Wildpaw signalled with his tail that he could come in. Lightningclaw didn't need to be told twice, he bounded joyfully across the clearing and into the hollowed out den.

Inside the den Lightningclaw spotted Jewelswirl she was standing over a still body. Lightningclaw felt tears begin to build up inside him she couldn't be dead could she?

Jewelswirl noticed the two toms and stepped away from the unmoving body. With a great surge of relief and joy Lightningclaw spotted that his mate's flank was still gently rising and falling, she was alive! Lightningclaw realised that Spiritclaw must just have been extremely tired from the pain of giving birth to their kits.

Jewelswirl spoke quietly "You have two daughters."

A great sense of pride surged through Lightningclaw like a gigantic tsunami wave, he was the father of two healthy and beautiful kits. He noticed that one of the she-cats had sleek black fur like their mother while the other had a silvery, glossy coat like himself.

Finally Spiritclaw's eyes flickered open sleepily. She managed to croak something, "Can we call this one Dawnkit after her beautiful amber eyes?" She pointed to the smaller black kit with blazing amber eyes like dawn.

Lightningclaw gazed fondly at his mate, "As long as we call this one Willowkit." This time Lightningclaw signalled to the sleek, silvery kit with bright and unwavering sky blue eyes.

"Deal." Spiritclaw gasped before laying her small black head onto the soft and comfy moss.

Suddenly Jewelswirl went limp and fell to the ground hitting her hind leg, hard.

Wildpaw skirted around the two new parents in great haste and rushed towards his wise mentor swiftly. "Jewelswirl!" He called out in great fear.

Jewelswirl suddenly took in a great gasping breath and regained consciousness. "Are you ok?" The learning apprentice asked his shocked mentor.

"I am fine I was just given a message from Starclan, no not a message, a Prophecy."

At the mention of a Prophecy all of the cats apart from the squeaking kits pricked their ears in great interest. It was Lightningclaw who spoke first "Well go on what did our warrior ancestors say?"

Jewelswirl seemed to go to a distant planet as she spoke the words Starclan had given her "These kits will be like the stars and the moon without the other they will become out of harmony and create great havoc among the clan, they need the other to control their overwhelming power they will either become the saviours or destroyers of our clan." Suddenly Jewelswirl became less tense and seemed to return to her normal self.

Lightningclaw gazed at her questioningly how could kits be given the responsibility to save or destroy the clan? Surely such great power could not be bestowed on such small and helpless kits?

He tried to convince himself that this Prophecy could be not true but not matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake off the fact that Jewelswirl had never been wrong before…

For everyone who has ever believed in me my friends and family I hope one day you will read this and be proud of me.

Please give feedback it means a lot to me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Willowkit's eyes flickered open. Bright sunlight blinded her momentarily. It took five seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light. She looked around her den, it was huge! A whimper escaped from her mouth before she could stop it, how small she must look compared to the rest of the world! Alerted by the mew, her mother, Spiritclaw looked at her in awe. At first Willowkit thought she had something caught in her fur but she soon realised her mother wasn't looking at her fur but into her eyes!

She stared right back at her mother this time noticing that she had black fur. A small yawn startled Willowkit and caused her to tumble out of her nest and into a pile of leaves. Giggling, she started to roll around. By the expression on her mother's face, she could tell this wasn't a smart thing to do, so rushed back to their nest.

Yet again she heard a yawn, it was louder this time. Investigating, Willowkit went to the other side of the nest, her little pink nose touching the ground. Suddenly her nose hit something, she looked up to see another kitten! They both squeaked and jumped backwards in surprise. Willowkit looked up to see her mother chuckling, "Willowkit meet Dawnkit, Dawnkit meet Willowkit."

"Who is she mother?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Your littermates."

Willowkit asked timidly, "I have a sister?"

Spiritclaw nodded.

Both of the sisters jumped over to each other, Willowkit was so happy, she had a sister! On closer examination Dawnkit looked like a replica of their mother. The same black fur and amber eyes, they even had the same white patch on their tail tips. But if both my mother and sister have black fur, why am I silver?

Spiritclaw noticed the confusion in Willowkit's eyes, "You have your father's silver pelt and sky blue eyes."

I am like my father! I bet he is the strongest and most loyal warrior ever! She puffed out her chest proudly, I know I will be the best warrior someday just you wait and see.

Dawnkit looked at her, confused, "Why is your tummy so big, are you turning into a monster?"

"I will show you who is a monster, grrr."

Squeaking her sister ran out of the den her tail streaming behind her, "You can catch me!"

Willowkit raced after her.

Their mother called out to them before they left, "Don't be gone too long and don't disturb the older cats!"

Looking at each other mischievously they replied, "We won't!"

Willowkit had to do a retake of her surroundings, she had thought their den was big.

"Hey Willowkit let's see if we can find the warriors den."

Willowkit was about to disagree when she had a crazy idea, maybe she could find her father! He would be so glad to see them!

"Wait for me!"

Willowkit came to an abrupt halt. Her littermate had stopped outside a den, the entrance was built of two leaning logs. The den was smaller than theirs but still big enough to hold at least four cats. Dawnkit started to pad into the den but stopped when she realised that Willowkit wasn't following her, "What's wrong too scared?"

"I am not!" She mewed.

"Well then let's go."

She took her first paw-step towards the den, this isn't so bad, she thought.

As the two kits got further into the cave they realised it was very dark, almost pitched black.

Without warning two eyes glowed in the darkness. Both of the sisters squealed out.

Someone started laughing hysterically.

"Oh Snakestripe you are very cruel sometimes." A voice said from behind a fallen log.

"It is just a game Honeycloud the elders did it to me when I was there age." This time it was an old croaking voice that spoke.

Dawnkit and Willowkit were both still petrified. Who were these cats?

A small tortoiseshell stepped out from behind the log, she must be the one they called Honeycloud. "But does that mean you can do it to them? I remember you shaking when Littlewing did the exact same thing to you."

"Humph if I remember correctly you were the one who scampered out of the den like you were being chased by a badger!"

"You are ever so good at lying Snakestripe."

The croaking voice spoke again, "Me lie? Never!"

The she-cat was about to reply but obviously thought better of it, so instead she turned to the trembling kits, "Don't be frightened little ones my littermate was just joking around."

Willowkit sat up straight, she wasn't scared! She was brave just like a warrior! Her sister was also doing the same thing, "We are not scared!"

Smirking the she-cat said, "Brave young kits would you like to hear a story?"

Willowkit nodded vigorously she loved to hear stories! Her mother had told them loads when she was feeding them, ones about warriors and even the other clans! Although Willowkit couldn't remember their names she remembered that one of them was known for being able to swim!

"Well kits my story is about a huge battle with foxes!"

Although she didn't know what 'foxes' where she could tell from the way the elder spat the word out, that they weren't very pleasant creatures.

"It all happened here in our camp, a huge mass of foxes came stamping into our camp, their teeth were bared and their claws were sharp they were here to kill."

Her sister gasped. She definitely didn't want to see a fox ever!

"Our warriors fought hard but were no match for the huge foxes we needed the help of our warrior ancestors if we were ever going to defeat them."

Willowkit didn't know who these 'warrior ancestors' were but they sounded awfully strong.

"It was that night that our ancestors helped us, the battle was still raging on and we were sure that we'd lose until Leafberry our previous medicine cat was given a message!"

Medicine Cat? There were so many things that she didn't know about, was this 'medicine cat' a warrior ancestor too?

"She told us to that we needed help from our greatest enemy, dogs."

Dogs! Willowkit didn't know much but she definitely knew that these 'dogs' were definitely not the clan cats friends. Their mother had told them that numerous cats had died at the jaws of these dogs.

"Amazingly a kit who discovered the meaning of the message! She knew that dogs could save us because they were not only our enemy but the fox's enemy too."

A kit!? How could a kit unravel a secret message that was impossible!

"Ah yes kits I know what you're thinking, how could a kit know the meaning of this message? Well the answer is she was destined to become a medicine cat and this was Starclan's way of showing the clan that she was to be the new medicine cat and the way to solve this terrible battle!"

But another thing was still bugging Willowkit, "How could all of this have happened whilst the battle was raging on?"

"That is a wise question little one but the answer is simple, even foxes must sleep."

Dawnkit chimed in, "That's when our warriors attacked and led the foxes to the dogs isn't it?"

"Yes that is right, our warriors attacked fiercely during the night and created a trail right to the dogs and that is why we don't find foxes on our territory because that one battle left a scar on all foxes alike."

Willowkit looked up at the old she-cat, "Were you in the battle?"

The elder purred, "I was, even grumpy old Snakestripe over there fought too."

"No way!" Dawnkit mewed, "He fought in a battle?"

"Of course! Every warrior has at least fought in one battle, in fact the reason we became warriors is because of that battle."

Both littermates gasped, even the word 'warrior' made their pelts tingle.

"Anyway enough of the past, your mother must be worried sick you must get back to her now."

"Ok" They said.

Willowkit ran back to their den, happy to see that their mother was waiting for them. She grabbed them by the scruff and carried them back to the nest.

"Mother, we learnt all about loads of things today and we even met a new friend, her name is Honeycloud."

"That's nice my sweet-hearts you can tell me all about it at sun-high but for now you must go to sleep, I will let you meet your father tomorrow."

Willowkit couldn't wait! She soon fell into a deep sleep, her mind filled with foxes and brave warriors.


End file.
